1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flashlights and, more particularly, to a novel and highly effective flashlight combined with a key holder for holding one or more keys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Keys can be inconvenient to use in the dark. They are generally small and must be inserted into small keyholes that can be hard to find in the dark. When a keyhole is located in the dark, it can be hard to tell by feeling the keyhole how to orient the key in order to insert it into the keyhole and operate the lock. A key holder in combination with a flashlight is thus a useful and popular item.
However, many flashlight/key holder combinations are too large to be carried conveniently in a pocket or purse. Also, in the case of many a combination flashlight and key holder, it is not possible to point the flashlight at a keyhole while inserting the key. In addition, many such devices lack momentary-on and stable-on/off switch controls that operate reliably.
An object of the invention is to remedy the problems of conventional flashlights and combination flashlight/key holders noted above. In particular, an object of the invention is to provide a combination flashlight and key holder that is compact, weighs little, gives long service, is easy to operate, and efficiently illuminates a keyhole as the key is inserted.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a flashlight comprising a housing and a circuit mounted in the housing. The circuit comprises a light, at least one battery for powering the light, and a switch for opening and closing the circuit. A switch control is provided that is accessible from outside the housing. The switch control can be pressed to close the switch and turn the light on momentarily and rotated to open or close the switch and turn the light on or off stably.
In accordance with an independent aspect of the invention, there is provided a flashlight comprising a housing and a circuit mounted in the housing. The circuit comprises a light, at least one battery for powering the light, and a switch for opening and closing the circuit. A key holder is connected to the housing for holding a key and operating the switch.
In accordance with another independent aspect of the invention, there is provided apparatus comprising a cylindraceous housing having a straight first end and a curved second end, a light mounted in the second end, and a key holder. A flexible link connects the key holder to the first end. Thus a key held by the key holder can be brought forward towards the second end and the light can simultaneously illuminate the key and a keyhole into which the key is to be inserted.